Raj and Emily
Raj and Emily's relationship is Raj's first serious girlfriend. ' ' Relationship Progress (2014-present) Season 7 Emily is a dermatologist who contacted Raj through his dating site. In "The Friendship Turbulence", after Amy has Raj check his dating site, he finds a message from Emily who wants to meet him. The reluctant Raj has Amy contact her as his wing-man. Amy and Emily exchange emails and find they have a lot in common. They both went to Harvard, are doctors, like crocheting and Chaucer. Unfortunately Emily doesn't like Raj's inability to correspond with her directly. Amy and Emily meet to have coffee and Raj barges in to show that he is not that shy. She thinks that the relationship has no boundaries and doesn't want anything to do with either of them. Amy is peeved that she lost her new friend. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Raj meets Emily again at the coffee shop and apologizes. She gives him another chance and agrees to go out to dinner with him. Then Raj finds out that Lucy wants to see him again and he finds himself dating two women. Emily is fine with that. Raj and Emily seems to be getting along together. In "The Relationship Diremption", Raj and Emily have dinner with the Wolowitzes. Howard recognizes her because he was set up on a blind date with Emily sometime near 2009 before he met Bernadette. He had stomach problems, had to go to the bathroom and clogged her toilet. He was too embarrassed to tell her so ran out through the window. They meet again at dinner where she is now dating Raj. Emily reveals she's okay with it and her friends love the story. They call him "Clogzilla". In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Raj and Howard watch the gore-fest film "House of 1000 Corpses" because Emily wants to watch it with Raj. They are both turned off and wonder about someone who likes this type of movie. On their date, Raj tells Emily how he feels about it and she also wonders about someone who likes this film. She also admits that it turns her on, so Raj immediately starts it so they can watch it. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Raj finds Emily at the movies with another guy. Later she visits him to talk. The guy was her tattoo artist who had been asking her out for weeks and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions the tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on a woman's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced belly button, he can see all her tattoos. They start to kiss and she then spends the night. In the next episode the gang was happy about how serious his relationship with Emily has gotten, though she did not appear in it. Season 8 In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Penny meets Emily for the first time and she seems cools to her. At Bernadette's suggestion, Penny stops by Emily's office to do her sales pitch in front of a real doctor. Penny does her pitch enthusiastically, however, Emily ignores her. She doesn't like that Penny had crawled into bed with Raj. Though Penny is mad as Raj, he gets then together and they apologize to each other. After they part, both women say how much they hate the other one. In "The Prom Equivalency", Emily is Raj's date to the prom themed dance put together by Amy and Bernadette. She travels to the dance in the couple's limo. Bernadette likes her Sally (From "Nightmare Before Christmas") tattoo. She likes Sally because she has lots of scars and her limbs had to be sewn back on. She also tells Bernadette that in the original Cinderella story, (Bernadette's favorite) that the evil step-sisters cut off their toes to fit in Cinderella's glass slipper. Also while Stuart and Howard are fighting, she tells Raj that she is having a great time. Trivia *She is the second woman named Emily that Raj has seriously dated. The first was the deaf woman that Penny fixed him up with in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst". Gallery PS5.jpg|Raj's date. PS4.jpg|Raj accidentally meeting Emily. Tu25.png|Emily telling Raj off. Tu26.png|Emily leaving her coffee date with Amy. Tu24.png|Emily. Tu21.png|Amy talking up Raj to Emily. Em3.jpg|Dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Cut10.png|Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Gore4.jpg|Making plans to spend the night. Gore13.jpg|Raj finds Emily out with another guy. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Emily. Cath3.png|Watching a scary movie together. Cath1.png|"House of 1,000 Corpses" really turns Emily on. Gore4.jpg|Emily explaining to Raj about the guy he saw her with. Gore11.jpg|Raj finds Emily on a date with another guy. S221.jpg|Emily and Raj. S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch on Emily. S215.jpg|Emily joins the social group. S214.jpg|Emily meets Leonard and Penny. S213.jpg|Raj gets them together to talk. Verb11.png|Emily meets Lenny. Verb10.png|I hate her. Verb9.png|Watching Penny's sales pitch. Verb4.png|OK. She can check out Sheldon's butt. Verb2.png|I think you know most everyone. Verb1.png|Penny meets Emily. Hup9.png|Everything's good. Hup8.png|Raj and his two favorite ladies. Hup5.png|Penny and Emily trying to work things out. Nov8.png|Taking pictures at the geeky Prom. Nov7.png|Raj and his date, girlfriend Emily. Eq43.png|Emily and Raj. Eq41.png|Emily showing her "Sally" tattoo. Eq20.png|Heading to the prom. Eq19.png|Emily showing her "Sally" tattoo. Eq18.png|Emily and Raj. Eq16.png|Emily and Raj. Eq12.png|Three couples in a limo. Eq3.png|Taking Leonard and Penny's picture. Category:Raj Category:Emily Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Relationships Category:Girlfriend Category:The Big Bang Theory